Welcome to the Host Club, Hetalia
by Kukana Suttikul
Summary: Read and find out


Sorry for not puttin' Major in this High school story, if you like her. I only own the story and Kukana. Since the three girls are cross dressing, I thought I should change Kukana's, Zoey's, and Maria's names to male names. Also all the oc's and the countries are 2 inches taller.

Theme song: 1963 Hetaloid, England

Name changes, height and pairings-

Kukana: Kawikani (Kah wee KAH nee)

Height: 6 ft

Pairing:Mori and Germany

Zoey: Zack

Height: 5'10

Pairing:America and Hikaru

Marie: Mark

Height: 5'8

Pairings:China and Karou

-At the World Meeting in Japan-

"DUDE, I'M NOT GOING TO SOME HIGH SCHOOL FOR TEENAGERS! I'M NOT A BRAT, I'M THE AWESOMEST HERO ALIVE!" Complained a loud-mouth American. "OH~ SHUT IT YOU WANKER! WE'RE ALL GOING TO ATTEND IT, SO STOP YELLING!" Yelled an angry Brit. Japan was now hiding in the corner of the room. "AI YA! You Western countries are so immature! This is not Japan's doing." China exclaimed. "Hai, it's not my faurt(fault). So, prease(please) stop bothering me." Japan said. "Right to the point, since all of us, counting me, Australia and Philippines are dressing as males students. How are we going to hide the fact that we're girls, and also of ours human names?" Thailand asked, being aware of what might happened if people found out. "Yah-a. Also about-a your hair too Thailand. It's very long." Italy pointed out.(That's what she said -3*)

"We can ware wraps around our upper body and about your hair Thailand. You could shorten your hair and cut it in the back so can be thinner." Philippines explained. Germany spoken up. "Okay, are ve good on vat's happening, say I." "I!" "When your on the way out, get your uniform that has your name on it." England reminded the Axis and Allies.

-At Ouran, in Music room #3-

"So Kyoya, you said we're going to have 11 new student attending the School?" Tamaki asked the Shadow King. "I did. But there was hardly any info on them. All I know is that they are all-over the world, the only thing I have a hard time with is that how they all know each other." Kyoya explained.

"I hope they like cake!" Mitskuni(Honey) said, happily. "Mitskuni, I think some of them will. Just after you eat sweets, brush your teeth afterwards." Takashi(mori) Answered. "Do you think-" Kaoru started. "They'll have twins in their little group?" Hikaru finished. "I doubt it." Haruhi replied.

"Oh, I also found pictures of them with very important people from China, America, Germany, Italy, Thailand, Russia, Australia, England, France, Philippines,and here in Japan. In one of the picture in Italy, I saw two boys that kinda look the same." Added Kyoya, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his noes. "Okay, hopefully we'll meet them." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. "And hopefully they'll join the Host Club too." Tamaki said. "Then, will need more Host types." Honey said. "Right. Kyoya, can you show us the picture with all the new students?" The Princely type of the group asked.

-Back at Japan's house-

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Japan asked, walking in the room where, Germany, Thailand, and Italy worked on the paperwork for their alliance. "Ka, lets go." Thailand said, grabbing her bag. "I'm so exited!" Australia smiled. "Don't forget about our new names and call everyone by their human name. We can't spill our secret that we're countries. Also, if anyone asked about our parents, make up a sad back story." Philippines reminded. "Yay yay dudet! I won't forget." America said, walking to the door, with a bag that has the American flag and that says " I'm the hero!". Everyone got out side and walking to the large limo out side.

-Hours later at the Ouran Academy-

The 11 countries got out to the gate that leads to the inside. "To pink, I hate the school already. The World Academy looks way better and at least we know everyone there." Thailand said, showing no emotions. "Dude, the school needs to be red, white and blue, THE COLOR OF THE HERO!" America exclaim, being his normal-self. "Shut up you wanker! Your making a seen. Everyone is staring at us." Yelled England. "Will you both shut up. We need to find a room, so we can discuss what we're going to do here. Also if there's clubs, we all should join the most popular one." Thailand stated.

"Oh, are those the new students?" One group of girls asked. "Oh their so HANDSOME!" Another group of girls squeal.

The Axis and Allies walked to the 2nd floor to find a room so they could discuss matters. When the countries got to room #3. Kukana( Kawikani) opened the door to the abandoned room.

When she opened it, rose petals started to fill the space. "What the hell is this.". Kawikani said, look a bit confused. "Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club. You must be one of the new students. You're welcomed to the host any time.". Tamaki smiled, holding Kawikani's hand and kissing it.(GAY!)

"Hi? Please don't touch me in any way, or your hand will be broken within seconds.". The Thai warned the blond. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up out of nowhere. "Boss~. Your scaring him and making him feel uncomfortable.". The twins told the prince, putting their hands on Thailand's shoulder. "Sorry Mr. Suttikul. I apologize for their behavior. It's not like we get new students, mostly if their from all over the world.". Kyoya apologized.

"Uh, it's OK I guess. Ve are ze new students. But please be carful around her~him.". Germany warned, walking in. Almost giving out that Kukana's a she. 'Dammit, I almost blew it. Agh! I'm such an idiot!' Germany yelled in his head.

All of the host stayed silent, not going to question if he said him or her.


End file.
